Never Break a Promise with Danny
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: Lily really want to go to the ghost zone to get something for hr science project with jake. Danny say's no and gets her to promise, that she wont do it. Yet Lily can be a bit stubborn sometimes, and cheeky.


**Yeah hello! Need to started writing more as I have done mainly all my homework and I need to work on my spelling. Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom. Enjoy the story!**

"NO!" Danny said for the 100th time that morning.

"Oh come on Danny, it will only take a few minutes?" Lily wouldn't stop talking.

"NO!" Danny wouldn't budge.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because it is way too dangerous and you have to finish a science project." Danny answered truthfully.

"Come on Danny all I have to do is slip into the ghost zone, grab the rock and then fly back out." Lily was getting desperate.

"Yeah a few things, it's on the other side of the ghost zone and you have to go past lots of evil ghost lairs to get there, yes I know it is for your project, but it is way too dangerous." Danny stated.

"Fine…" Lily gave up.

"Promise me you will not go to someone else asking them to help you." Danny asked her.

"I promise..." she moaned, but Danny only gave Lily an idea.

(With Jake at the park)

"But I thought Danny said no?" Jake asked.

"Listen Jake all I need is someone who can drive the Spectra Speeder, as every time I drive it I freak out and crash it." Lily was pleading.

"Why don't you just fly?"

"Because like Danny said, it's on the other side of the ghost zone!" Lily shouted.

"And why would I do it?"

"Because we're in this project as a pair, so if I fail you fail." Lily stated.

"You win, let's go" Jake sighed,

"YES!" Lily shouted, then she hugged him really tight, then she realised what she did and she pulled away blushing hard. So Lily and Jake ran back to Fenton Works and opened the front door, Lily turned them invisible and they ran to the lab. They quickly cramped themselves into the Spectra Speeder, Jake turned it on and Lily put on her seat belt and they flew into the ghost zone. Danny and Jack Fenton then came down to the lab because they thought they heard something, but when Danny saw the Spectra Speeder was gone he mumbled, "She is so dead, when she gets back."

Lily and Jake sped through the ghost zone and past all their enemies lairs, many ghost looked at them. When they got to the rocky area Lily fazed out of the Speeder and grabbed the right rock. She then said to Jake "Let's get out of here; it's getting to creeping for my liking." Jake put the pedal to the meddle and speeded it back to the Fenton portal. But a huge ghost rose up from the ground and the Speeder, crashed head into it. Lily rubbed her head from the pain and looked at the ghost they had crashed into. He was huge, green, with grey hair and was wearing a blue cloak.

"You have disobeyed a promise from your closest family member, Lily." He said with a deep voice.

"I didn't do it on purpose. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Right?" she looked at Jake and back at the ghost.

"But he does know." The ghost replied.

"Oops…" Lily whispered.

"Lily, we are in big trouble when we get back." Jake said sadly.

"Ah, but you are in more trouble now, then when you back there." He chuckled.

"Oh I never asked, who are?" Lily was curious

"My name is Tic-Tok and I have one power."

"Oh yeah what's that? Boring people to death?" Jake laughed.

"No this!" he shouted and he shot Lily and Jake with a very painful energy beam, Jake and Lily screamed in pain and fell to the ground wincing. Tic-Tok then muttered a rhyme, "Every day you will get younger, on the last day you will hear thunder. That will be when the curse is broken, but only when spoken." That was the last thing Jake and Lily heard before they passed out.

Lily opened her eyes to see Danny's face in front of her. She sat up and saw that she was back home, Jake was also sat on a chair in the kitchen with an icepack on his head. She stood up and her head spun around and the quickly stopped. She walked upstairs to hers and Danny's room and fell on the bed sleeping.

Back downstairs Danny was sat on the sofa on the phone to Sam, "But I told her NO." he was saying.

"Well did you give her any idea's to go and ask Jake?" she replied.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Ye….. Oh god."

"What?"

"I said; promise me that you won't ask someone else to help you. And she promised."

"Well she really blew that promise didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Well Danny it's 10pm, and my mum has just shouted at me. I'll see you tomorrow; don't forget that Jake is sleeping on your sofa tonight. Love you bye."

"I love you too, bye." Danny finished and hung up. Danny looked at Jake and saw that he was asleep on the chair in the kitchen. Danny sighed and pulled Jake over to the sofa. He then walked upstairs and went to bed himself; Lily would get a mouthful from him tomorrow.

Lily woke up at 7am because her alarm went off; she stood up and saw that her pyjama trousers were dragging on the floor. She didn't think anything of it, she walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed. Danny jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom and banged on the door, Lily opened the door and Danny shot in. his eyes widen when he saw Lily, she had shrunk and her hair was really short around her ears.

"WHOH!" Danny stated.

"Tell me about it! What has happened to me?" her voice was a tiny bit higher as well, then they both heard Jake scream from down stairs. Danny and Lily ran down the stair to see Jake standing in front of the hallway mirror with his mouth open. Jake had also shrunk a bit and his hair was really spikey in all direction apart from the side of his hair where it went straight down the side of his face. The clothes he was wearing had become baggy and dragging on the floor,

"What? How the? What?" he was stuttering, his voice had become quite high pitched too.

"WHOH!" Danny said again.

"Shut up Danny." Lily was poking Jake's face and Jake was just staring at her.

"What has happened to us?" Jake asked.

"I think it has something to do with what you two did yesterday?" Danny was very serious.

"Well the only thing that happened was that we got hit with an energy beam, shot from an unknown ghost, called Tic-Tok." Lily was speaking to fast.

"And he put a curse on us." Jake finished.

"Well what was the curse?"Danny asked. But before anyone could answer,

Danny's dad shouted, "You three get dress and go to school you are going to be late!" all three of them then ran to Danny and Lily's room, Danny gave Jake some of his smaller clothes to wear and they got changed in the room. While Lily grabbed some smaller clothes and got changed in the bathroom, then they all grabbed their bags and rushed out the door.

They made it to school just on time; Lily and Jake got a few stares from people. The day went by normally and everything seemed fine. They all went to Tucker's house after school, as his parents had gone out for an important family issue. They all sat on the floor of Tucker's bedroom and started to talked,

"So Jake his morning you said something about a curse?"

"Oh yeah, it went something like this; Every day you will get younger, on the last day you will hear thunder. That will be when the curse is broken, but only when spoken. What does it mean?"

"Jake…" Sam started, "how young do you feel?"

"I don't know? About…." He was stuck.

"14." Lily finished for him.

"That means for every day that goes by, you lose a year." Tucker stated.

"So in 14 days, we won't be here? Lily said and Danny nodded.

"What about the last part of the curse?" Jake asked, Sam had got out a book and was looking through it.

"Ha!" she said.

"What?" Jake replied

"Tic-Tok, the ghost of correction. He can make people get younger and younger until they learn their lesson. When you hear thunder it means your curse will be lifted, but only when you admit your wrong. That's it…" Sam finished.

"Well that doesn't help at all." Lily was very stubborn at the age of 14.

"Think Lily, what did we do wrong." Jake was begging Lily to remember.

"I don't know…" she said sadly.

5 days later

Lily and Jake had to be taken off school because they were getting too young, both at the age of 9, Lily was very immature and Jake was very clumsy and hyper. They were running around Sam's bedroom playing it, they were at Sam's because her family was on a holiday for 3 weeks. Lily was cheating and using her ghost powers which strangely enough she still had; Jake was also running around laughing. Until he ran into the bed and Sam's diary fell off from under it.

"Hey Jake!" Sam shouted as she ran across the room. "Don't touch that book!"

"Why?" that was Jake's favourite word.

"Because it is not for your young eyes!" Sam said as she shooed him away. Danny then arrived and Lily ran up behind him demanding a piggy-back.

"Still no luck." Danny said to Sam.

"I did find one thing. But it's hopeless." She answered.

"Will try anything to get back to normal." Jake said.

"Well we got to go and find Tic-Tok and say sorry. That's what it said in one book. Other books say they need a blood sacrifice." Sam cringed.

"Let's go then!" Lily said. They ran out of the room, back to Fenton works and in to the new Spectra Speeder. They opened the portal and flew into the ghost zone. They flew back to where Lily and Jake saw the ghost, and what you know the ghost appeared.

"SO HAVE YPU LEARD YOUR LESSON LET?" Tic-Tok boomed.

"Yes we have." Lily and Jake both said together. "And we are sorry." Tic-Tok smiled and hit Lily and Jake with and energy beam, Jake referred back to his 15 year old self, while Lily disappeared.

"Wait what did you do with Lily?" Danny shouted in worry.

"Didn't you read the book? I need a blood sacrifice." And with that he vanished.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Danny. But they had no choice but to go back home and find an excuse to why Lily has disappeared.

They got back to Fenton works around 8pm and Danny's parents would be back in about an hour, they had no idea what to do. They all just sat on the sofa in silence, until Danny heard a noise coming from the weapons vault. He walked over to the vault and opened it, a girl fell out and she stood up. It was Lily. "Lily were you doing in there? Sam stuttered.

"Well," she said, "I couldn't let me go the most dangerous part of the ghost zone, just for a science project!" Lily was laughing her head off.

"So that Lily that disappeared?" Tucker asked.

"A duplicate!" Lily smiled.

Jake was really annoyed that he got a curse put on him and that he wasn't even with the real Lily, he tapped Lily on the shoulder and said "run!" and did Lily run for her life. She legged it upstairs and into her room, but Jake grabbed her making her fall over, Jake landed on top of her because he fell over. They were both having a laughing fit, until they saw a flash; Tucker was stand at the doorway of Lily's room with a camera. He started laughing.

"Tucker we are going to kill you!" Jake and Lily both shouted, Tucker screamed all the way to his house. Jake and Lily not giving up the chase. And back at Fenton works, Danny and Sam were hugging each and smiling.

**I think the last bits cute! But that's just me! Enjoyed the story? I liked writing it!**

**Please review!**

**TTFN- Ta Ta For Now!**

**xoxoxoxox**


End file.
